Shut Up: Uncut
by Ice Icy Kettle Fals N Nameless
Summary: Jake tells Ryan to shut up and he doesn't listen. Ryan tells Jake to shut up….and he listens… Uncut Version


Title: Shut Up

Summery: Jake tells Ryan to shut up and he doesn't listen. Ryan tells Jake to shut up….and he listens…^_~

A/N: Here it is, as I promised, the uncut version. This is rated M, so be warned.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything; though my friend has relinquished her soul's rights to me, at least I think she did, paper works not done yet. Though I had to sign something in return….wonder what that was… (Soul sucked outta him)...Warning: read before signing contracts that could potentially suck out your soul….that is all

Now, let us move on to the story…

* * *

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Jake asked Ryan for the umpteenth time. He and Ryan were at Ryan's mansion watching a movie. Jake decided to come only because after the beat down, they seemed to become friends. It wasn't out of spite; they just appreciated each others skills as fighters. Max, of course, wasn't too happy about this and told Jake to never speak to him again. Baja, done with being a doormat for Ryan, wasn't going to watch him be one for the Neanderthal as well, so now Ryan was his only friend. Well, he was his only friend besides Charlie.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ryan asks. Currently, the movie was ending and through almost the whole thing, Ryan continued to comment the movie. Jake, fed up with the bully's behavior, so decided that he needed a time out.

"I said shut up. You're in time out until I say so." Jake joked. Ryan looked at him funny before standing up off his bed and walking to a corner of the room. He faces the wall and just stands there. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You said I was in time out jackass. Am I out of it now?" Ryan asked.

"Usually when you're in time out you don't do the thing that got you placed in time out." Jake says, smiling. Ryan just grins cockily.

"I was never good at staying out of time out. Maybe I will take your suggestion and try this 'Behaving' thing you're always griping about." Jake just rolled his eyes and ushered the boy back over to him. Ryan ran from the wall and hopped onto the bed behind Jake. Jake turned back to see Ryan lying unusually close to him. They stared into each other eyes, neither moving.

"What?" Jake asked after an eternity. Ryan just shook his head, something akin to fear seeping up through his irises. Jake just shrugged and turned back to his movie, both trying to keep the pregnant air from becoming any more awkward. After it was over, having nothing to do, Jake and he decided to go play pool. Jake regrets this decision, for every time he tried a shot, Ryan would make a comment or a noise at the exact moment he would shoot. He even knew when Jake was faking his shot and wouldn't say anything until the actual shot. After the pool stick scratched over the white ball for the eleventh time, Jake had had it. "You're back in." Jake said. Ryan just stared confused.

"I'm back in what?" Ryan asked.

"Time out, and this time, you can't talk while you're in it."

"Your shitting me rig-" Jake shushed him. "Did you just shush-" Jake did it again. "Are you insane-…I hate-…BITCH-" Jake and Ryan stared at each other in silence before Jake shushed him again. "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING THEN!" Ryan yelled, exasperated. The boy turned and walked out of the room. Jake, curious to see where he was going, he follows the boy outside until they reach his pool. Ryan takes off his shirt and jumps in. After shaking his head of excess water, he turns to Jake with a grin on his face. "Coming in?" He asked, smirking. Jake just takes off his shirt and hops into the water. He swims over and past Ryan, the boy following until they were on the opposite side of the pool, away from the door.

"So, are you always this cranky?" Jake asked. Ryan rolls his eyes and splashes Jake. Jake, in turn, grabs Ryan around his waist and tosses him away from him. Ryan, in shock from being thrown in the pool, had not noticed what Jake had felt when he grabbed him. Therefore, when the boy rose out of the water glaring at Jake, he was confused to see the look of fear on his face.

"Hey man you OK?" Ryan asked him. Jake nods monotonously. Ryan swims over and flicks him in the forehead, snapping him out of his stupor. "Hey fuckhead, wake up." Ryan says once Jake is looking at him.

"I'm not a fucktard; my brain is just out hunting. He says he'll be back once he finds the one you lost." Jake joked. Ryan just rolled his eyes.

"Jake, shut up." Ryan says, leaning against the wall of the pool, closing his eyes. Jake was about to counter as Ryan had before when an idea pops into his head. He swims over to Ryan while the boy has his eyes closed. Ryan starts to think of ways to cool himself off, seeing as how the pool doubled as a Jacuzzi and his father had to have just used it, because his shorts weren't getting any looser. While in his thoughts of ways to get over a certain raven-haired beauty, Ryan let out a gasp as said raven-haired beauty pulls down his shorts. "Jake what the hell are you doing?" Ryan asked, scrambling to get his shorts back from the boy. Ryan moved forward to grab the shorts from Jake, only to slip in the pool. He fell forward against the boys chest and, once they were so close, realized that Jake's shorts were no longer on his lower half either. Jake shrugged his shoulders and tossed Ryan's shorts onto the deck. "Jake, give me a straight answer." Ryan ordered, though the fear in his voice was evident.

"You told me to shut up, I was only listening." Jake said simply. Ryan, realizing this, smirked cockily, no pun intended.

"Well in that case, shut up." Ryan says. Jake makes a zipping motion over his mouth before capturing Ryan's in a lip-lock. The two boys grind their bodies into each other, relishing the contact as they deepen the kiss. Ryan jumps onto Jake, though being in water, he was unstable, so Jake fell backwards underwater. Even though they couldn't even breathe, the two boys held their breath, neither wanting to let go of the other first. Soon they both needed to come up for air, so they unlatched their mouths from each other. They came up above the water and stared into each others eyes. "Answer me this: How long have you liked me?" Ryan asked the boy.

"Truthfully, I've liked you since the beat down. It was sort of like an adrenaline rush that hit me one night. I was with Baja and suddenly she didn't seem to matter anymore, and you did." Jake said. Ryan looked down, thinking things over.

"I've liked you since I first saw you." Ryan said. Jake looked down, blushing from the corny yet sweet line. "I just knew right away that I wanted to fight you, but there was something more to it then that. I only just realized recently what that was." Ryan said, walking forward and wrapping his arms around Jake's torso. Jake looked up into Ryan's eyes and they kissed again before swimming back to the other side of the pool. They got out and, not bothering to dry off, began to kiss again, stopping to open door or two. They stop on the stairs for a moment and, while entangled with themselves, they hear a gasp. They turn to see one of the house cleaners, Sara, standing there with her cleaning utensils. She just stared, mouth agape, before turning her head away.

"My apologies Master McCarthy, if it pleases you, I'll take my leave." The middle-aged woman says, walking forward, making sure to cover her eyes. Just as she's passing Ryan and Jake, Ryan taps her shoulder. She looks down, gasps and then looks up, training her eyes to Ryan and Jake's faces and nothing lower.

"I trust my father won't hear of this?" Ryan asked the woman. Even though he sounded condescending, he asked with a look of fear and pleading on his face. Sara smiled and nodded, stopping when she looked a little to low and then stared at the boys faces once more.

"Hear about what Mr. McCarthy. I think I'll go make dick- DINNER. Make dinner for your lovely family who don't fire the help for seeing things they shouldn't by accident." The woman said, clutching her heart and covering her face as she walked down the stairs and away from them. Jake smack Ryan's chest playfully.

"That was mean." He comments, walking to Ryan's room. He yelps when he feels a smack to his ass. He turns and glares to Ryan. "What the hell was that for?" Jake says, seething.

"Shut up." Ryan says simply. Jake opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it, smiling instead and turning to walk to Ryan's room. They close the door behind them and go straight for Ryan's bed. Sara looks up at the room as moans start to sound from the room. She just shakes her head, walking to the door.

"They don't pay me enough." She says, sighing. She puts on her headphones and, before she turns on the walkman, looks back to the room. She glares at it as the groans and moans seem to get louder, as if taunting her. The woman opens her mouth to start singing the song playing, but the words she knows she probably shouldn't say to her bosses son just tumble out of her mouth. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sara yells as she turns the volume up all the way on the walkman, letting a song, ironically called 'Shut Me Up', drown out the moans.

Back with Ryan and Jake, Jake was underneath Ryan, legs up on Ryan's shoulders as Ryan smoothed out his hole with two of his fingers, scissoring.

'Feels….so good…' Jake thought, willing himself not to speak, the ecstasy of the moment getting to him. Ryan adds a third finger and moves them in and out of Jake. He leans forward, placing a searing kiss on Jake's lips before positioning himself at Jake's entrance.

"This may hurt." Ryan told him. Jake just shook his head. "Speak." Ryan commands.

"No it won't." Jake said. He rolled his eyes and continued at Ryan's inquisitive look. "I was horny after me and Baja broke up. I started to think of you and the things we could do and my curiosity got the best of me. So…I went out and brought me a dildo ok?" Jake said bluntly. Ryan, if not for the sexy body in front of him, would have doubled over in laughter, instead opting to kiss Jake in all his adorable curiousness.

"Well then this just got a whole lot more fun, now shut up again, unless you really need to moan." Ryan said, grinning wickedly, placing himself at Jake's anus again. He eased himself in, almost the entire length, before pulling back out, but leaving the tip in. He continued this motion for a few seconds and, seeing as how Jake was right and it wasn't really hurting him, he began to pick up speed slightly. Jake silently moaned with each thrust of Ryan's member, verbally a few times as the ecstasy got to him again. Ryan leaned down and kissed Jake again, Jake's ass spreading, legs bent and letting Ryan in all that much more until Ryan hit a certain sweet spot.

Jake had to bite his lip to keep from yelling and almost deafening the poor boy screwing him. He instead opted for a low guttural moan from the depths of his throat that set Ryan's groin ablaze. Ryan smiled down at Jake evilly as he leant back. Jake pulled Ryan back forward, forcefully making him hit the spot again. Ryan, understanding the silent, but not so discreet, order from Jake, leant forward, putting his hands on either side of Jake for support and stretching out so he was hovering over Jake in a push-up formation. He dipped his hips downward into Jake, making the boy moan silently again.

"You're cute when you're not speaking." Ryan jokes. Jake glares up at the blond-haired person and opens his mouth to say something. Ryan hit that spot again and Jake promptly shut his mouth to keep from speaking. It was amazing to Jake that he could keep his cool under these conditions. Ryan stared at him before leaning down and sucking on his neck. He leaned next to Jake's ear and started to move his hips faster. "Speak." Ryan commanded. On that note, Jake let out the loudest moan he'd ever hear in his life. Jake could have sworn he heard someone yell shut up just then but he figured he was just imagining it. He silently thanked whatever deity decided to grant the use of the words 'Shut' and 'Up' in conjunction to the human race.

"Oh…..Ryan…Mmm…" He actually considered taking a career in Porn if the opportunity presented itself. Ryan sat back a little but kept Jake's ass spread as he moved faster with his thrust. Jake began to moan and groan with each passing second, loving the feel of Ryan inside him. Ryan's thrust became more animalistic, fast, hard, and ready to blow. As he felt Jake's ass clench, that was what did it for him, sending him over the edge as he screamed Jake's name. Jake, hearing Ryan screaming his name, screams Ryan's name as he came immediately after. The two boys sat there like that, Ryan laying on Jake, ragged and spent, Jake, legs up in the air with a 'stick' up his ass. Jake chuckled at his thoughts as Ryan rolled off him.

"I couldn't have." Jake mumbled to himself.

"What is it sweetie?" Ryan asked jokingly. Jake just glared at him because of the pet name. "Fine, Jakey, but I tried to give you a better one." Ryan joked. Jake poked him in his gut, glaring at him more. "I don't care, I'm sticking with Jakey whether you like it or not." Ryan said glaring back. Jake glared a little while longer until a thought hit him, which made him grin evilly. "What Jakey?" Ryan asked shakily, partially from exhaustion and partially from fear of what Jake's mind though up.

"I wasn't thinking of anything, nothing at all…Ry." Ryan inwardly cringed at the nickname and just glared at his lover before smiling.

"I guess were even then huh Jakey?"

"I guess so Ry."

"Well good, now what was it you were talking about?" Jake looked at him confused before remembering they were talking about what he thought he heard.

"Oh yeah, I was just saying I thought I heard someone tell us to shut up. Maybe Sara thought we were making too much noise?" Jake asked, leaning into Ryan and placing his arms around Ryan's neck. Ryan wrapped his arms around Jake's waist and kissed him.

"Well luckily you only listen to me and I was never good with commands." Ryan joked. Jake just leaned into his chest, smiling, oddly, as the scent of Tangerines overcame him. The odd fruit never smelt so exotic and seductive before.

"What happened to that whole 'behaving' thing you were gonna try?" Jake asked lazily, looking up slightly to gauge his lover's reaction.

"Jakey?" Ryan asked sleepily, eyes already shut as he pulled the covers over them.

"Yes Ry?" Jake asked back, turning off the lights and snuggling into his lover's chest, loving the tangerine scent that overcame him once more.

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: There's your smut, have at the reviews, é(^_^)ù

-Nameless


End file.
